Talk:Alclair Featheringsol McFlappingham II
You may talk to me on this bally talk page, wot! Forward the messages, eh! --Mayor McFlapp __TOC__ My Apologies Sorry if you can't read the Mayor's handwriting. He's very particular about writing messages in pen. I'll try to translate as best as I can if any of you can't read what he's saying. Again, sorry for the inconvienience! --Becky the Secretary 16:24, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Greaat deals at www.Power4U.com Hello user, Www.Power4U.com Would Like to Invite you to our Free Superpower Downloud Site, With Great deals on Almost every super power you can Imagine!!!! Ever wanted To rise above the Norm? Sick of bieng Powerless against your enemys? Then We have the solution, Just download any Super-power you want to Change your life!!! You could be Top boss!! You could have No Enemys!! ALL FOR FREE so come visit us today at Talk:www.Power4U.com and discover an all Powerful you www.Power4U.com reply to E-Mail Www.Power4U. com would like to reply to your E-mail with this: I can Assure you mayour, Everything on our site is 100% Trustworthy, No doubt whatsoever, Such conspiricy theorys are lies by the media and penguins who dont want you to be powerful Thanks for your time Power4U.com Theme song Post your ideas for Mayor Mcflapps theme song here: P.S.You are the narattor of this universe. You can have my inventions for free because of that. P.P.S. Why do you and Director Benny hate each other? Hello there Mayor Mcflapp. I am Gary the Gaget Dude. I do not normally write in fancy handwriting,but I am writing to the mayor,so I am going to write fancy. Also,tell Becky to stop eating my corn,wot! ----[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|' ' ' Gary the Gaget Dude' ' ' ' ' 'The Hat Pop clone has arrived!! 13:16, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey,how did a user get in this universe? HA! Good-day, belly wot! Dear Alclair Featheringsol McFlappingham II, I am going to reveal the Bureau to MAI and The Sapie Brothers sneak into the Bureau write a book on the Bureau find your lost pen within three days. Do you have a lost pen? And could you confirm if you DO control my mind or not? Please reply. P.S. BELLY WOT. Very Sorry Dear Alclair Featheringsol McFlappingham II, Very sorry, I was in a rash upon writing that message. My mind was in a state of confusion, in which I thought the Bureau is controlling over our lives. You see, I'm a strong supporter of freedom, Mabel, and the Bureau of Entropy. And I really want to emphasize on freedom. Therefore, I would like to apologize for my previous actions. And I understand how that furball irritates you. Thank you for your kind attention. Alex001 [[User talk:Alex001|'('''eliminate my loneliness]] ⊘ respond to my annoucements ⊘ view my character ⊘ [[Talk:Alex12345a|talk to my character')]] 12:21, June 23, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I still like saying Belly Wot at the end of my whole message to you. :) I Shall Now Rub It In McFlapp: For the past few days, I have been experiencing a feeling that I have not felt in decades, if I ever have at all. This feeling is one that you know as '''happiness! Yes McFlapp, you blithering tern bag, I am in a fantastic mood and feel like singing. As a rather decent singer, it seems fitting that I mock you with music. Oh Benny, No one's better than you, see. I have met my entire quota for two months! I've shattered several lives, Rewrote some love and made Dan cry, I'm ahead on my work load at least three times! Oh Haley, Face the wrath of the Board, please! May you crush that pretty mortal with your might! -and now that she will change, Into a nerd with hobbies strange, Let's hope that her old mem'ries will all die! Glory be! What a day that I have seen! I'm so happy at the epic story lines! With drama and with strife, Stripped of the love of her old life, May Tammy take that place of love on high! I am having such a glorious day today. The mind wipe will commence on Tuesday, according to the Board. She should forget everything at that time. There is NOTHING that can anger me today; nothing. Just smell the plot lines brewing, gaze at the tension mounting! Only the Board can alter true love, and they can only do that in emergencies. I have never been more pleased by someone breaking the rules, because the sweet, sweet punishment that follows makes it all worthwhile. Director Benny RE: Happiness Happiness is not a feeling I am used to. It feels... truly exquisite. -Director Benny Dear Alclair Featheringsol McFlappingham II, I had decided that because I hate Director Benny, I hate you. And that is absolutely true, although I would not mock you as much as that fat puffball there. It would nice to learn that 'bally, wot!' accent you have and I enjoy using it. Thats quite unique. Anyway, I shall destroy the BoF and save Haley praise you on your exquisite accent you have there. Good-day. With sincerity (really), Alex12345a